A Fairy's Tale (Mainly Erza Love Story)
by tanin.beberniss
Summary: After being abandoned by his dragon foster father, Leonidas, Enzo Tahara set out to find him only to deal with more problems. After running away he joins the Fairy Tail guild. What's next in store for our favorite music dragon slayer? *FOLLOWS ANIME* (Other OCs in the future.)
1. Character Bio

**NAME:** Enzo Tahara

**AGE: **18

**APPEARANCE: **Longish black hair, and there's a big scar running down his face diagonally. (It stretches from above his right eyebrow down to his left cheek.) His Guild Mark is on his left forearm, and it's black

**CLOTHES: **Black jacket with a white Fairy Tail Emblem on the back, gray shirt, black jeans, black punk boots, black finger less gloves, and he wears sunglasses to hide his eyes

**MAGIC: **Music Dragon Slayer magic./archive magic

**PARENTS:** Leonidas (Dragon father)

**PERSONALITY: **Enzo is a musical person. Talented with all instruments without practice. (Mostly because it's his magic.) And makes music in any Genre. (Mostly heavy metal) Gets along with everyone in the Guild. He's really enthusiastic, and can make anyone feel better when they're down in the dumps. He's really immature, but can become mature when needed. He has just as big an appetite as Natsu.

**LIVES: **Enzo lives in a small cottage he built himself in the woods in the outskirts of town.


	2. Chapter 1

Enzo, and the rest of Team Natsu are on a train riding back to Magnolia after they had finished an "S" class job Natsu took without permission. The girls sat in silence and the guys were arguing as always. Lucy was worried about what kind of punishment the master would give them. Everyone was making it seem as if they were gonna die, which freaked Lucy even more.

"Will you guys be quiet!?" yelled Lucy "It's bad enough I have to get a punishment when I don't even know what's going to happen!"

"Well then, why'd you come along if you knew you were gonna get punished?" Enzo asked, crossing his arms.

"I didn't want to! You guys made me." Lucy replied

"Whatever! You agreed to come with us!" Natsu mumbled, desperately trying to fight against his motion sickness.

"Yeah, and when we left, master had to send Frostbite here to get us." Enzo said, pointing at Gray, who was shirtless.

"It's not my fault you guys are morons..." Gray retorted.

"Well, at least we don't strip in public!" Enzo said, gesturing a now boxers-only Gray.

"Enough!" Yelled Erza, giving them her infamous death glare. Everyone's faces grew pale in fear of Titania's wrath. When they got back to Magnolia, everyone began to mess around and tease each other again, until Erza noticed people were staring at them.

"Why they all staring at us like that?" asked Lucy asked, noticing her friend's uneasiness with all eyes on them.

"I don't know." Erza answered. "Gray, please put your clothes back on."

"Ah! Not again!" Gray screamed, looking for is clothes. Enzo suddenly dropped his bags and gritted his teeth.

"Enzo, are you alright.?" Asked Natsu. He looked over at where Enzo was staring, and saw that the guild hall had been destroyed. Giant black metal pillars smashed through the rooftops. They all ran over to it, Enzo and Natsu pissed. They made their way down to the basement where they met up with the master and the rest of the guild.

"Master! What happened here!?" yelled Enzo.

"A bunch of Phantom Lord scum came in here in the middle of the night and trashed the place." Makarov answered. "They attacked while no one was home." He took a sip of his beer.

"Well? What's the plan!? We're gonna get payback, right?" asked Natsu. Eager to knock Phantom Lord's teeth in.

"No. We are going to avoid violence with them. We will be taking job requests down here until the upstairs is finished being repaired." Said Makarov.

"No fair!" yelled Natsu "How come we don't get revenge! We can't let them destroy our guild and get away with it!"

"Natsu! There's no point in fighting wizards who aren't man enough to fight us head-on." Enzo told him "Just do as the master says."

"Eh… I guess you're right." Natsu said, still a bit mad.

"Ya know what we gotta do? We gotta go and train our asses off so that when they _do_ attack while we're here, we'll be ready for them! And anyone else on top of that!" Enzo said, punching Natsu's shoulder

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled, and the two quickly ran out of the guild's basement.

"Wow, one minute Natsu is rampaging, and the next, he and Enzo are out the door!" Lucy stated, a bit surprised.

"Aye. Enzo has a specialty for lifting people's spirits no matter how down in the dumps they feel." Happy told her as he began to fly after the Dragon Slayers. "He and Natsu consider each other brothers since they're the only other dragon slayers they know. They'll always have each other's back." He explained as he flew off.

…

The next day, Enzo went to the guild hall to check on everyone, when he noticed a large group gathered around the Rainbow Sakura tree in the Magnolia park to see Team Shadow Gear beaten, bruised, and hung by the arms against the trunk. With Phantom Lord symbols painted on their stomachs. Enzo eyes widened in anger behind his glasses. He heard footsteps and turned around to see Makarov behind him.

"Master…?" Enzo said, softly.

"I can let it go if our guild hall is destroyed, but I will NOT stand by and let harm come to my children! We have no choice but to go to WAR!" Makarov yelled. At those words, all of Fairy Tail raced off to Phantom Lord's guild hall.

At Phantom Lord, three wizards were heading out the door, planning to attack some Fairy Tail wizards. As they reached the front door, it burst into flames and standing there, in front of the rest of Fairy Tail, were Natsu and Enzo.

Everyone yelled as they began to charge at their opponents, activating their magic. For Enzo, his fists glow a really bright blue, so it looks like they're in two glowing orbs, and he can shoot small, but insanely hot lasers out of them. Most of the time, he just punches and kicks with his hands still glowing.

He uppercut a wizard running at him in the gut, sending him flying to the other side of the room. Three other wizards jumped up at him, and Enzo took them all down in mid-air with his

_**Music Dragon's ROAR!**_

A huge blue laser beam shot out of Enzo's mouth, with dubstep music slowly emerging from it.

"Erza! I'm heading upstairs to deal with Jose!" The Master shouted from the top of a staircase. Erza nodded, re-quipped a sword, and attacked multiple targets at once. Then, all of a sudden, a figure mostly covered by shadow jumped up and smashed down on the floor. Erza quickly recognized him.

"That's Phantom Lord's iron dragon slayer: Black Steel Gajeel." Erza stated.

"The name doesn't matter, it ain't worth shit!" Enzo yelled as he ran after Gajeel.

"Loud mouth eh? I'm gonna enjoy hammering your mouth shut, boy." Gajeel said as he his arm turned into a giant iron pillar and launched it at Enzo.

_**Iron Dragon's Club!**_

Enzo slid under the attack, and uppercut Gajeel in the face, sending him flying into the bar counter with his fists still glowing blue.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Enzo, one of Fairy Tail's dragon slayers. But I'd prefer to be called… _Nightmare..._" said Enzo. ("Nightmare" Is Enzo's famous stage name. Similar to Natsu "Salamander" and Erza "Titania")

"I don't give a damn!" The iron dragon shouted, rising from the counter's rubble.

_**Iron dragon's club!**_

Getting back up, Gajeel launched another pillar straight for Enzo, who caught it and used it to throw Gajeel into the air. Gajeel landed on the side of a support beam, and pushed off with his legs after Enzo, who punched him in the face, sending him flying into the wall.

"He sent Gajeel flying _twice_! That's never happened before!" A random Phantom Lord wizard said in shock.

"That's because this dickhead never fought _me_ before." Enzo told them, with a cocky grin on his face.

"Enzo is quite the wizard." Erza said.

"…and that's coming from _Titania_!" Enzo shouted, still with his cocky grin.

"Nice try, but I'm still standing!" Gajeel called, climbing out of the dust and rubble.

"For now…" Enzo replied, getting back into his fighting stance.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face!" Gajeel shouted, running after Enzo for another attack. He jumped up, turning his left leg into a steel pillar, and kicking Enzo in the face. Enzo blocked the attack and, (seeing an opening,) kicked Gajeel in the balls, then kicked him in the face, sending him flying for a third time.

"OK, now I'm starting to get _really_ pissed!" Gajeel yelled, after smashing through three wooden pillars near the roof. Suddenly the ground started shaking, and people began to get scared.

"What is that?" A random wizard of Phantom Lord asked.

"What's happening?" Another random wizard of Phantom Lord asked.

"I don't like the sound of that." Gray said. After a few moments, the rumbling stopped, and the Guild Master of Fairy Tail smashed through the roof, looking green, and extremely weak. A bunch of Fairy Tail wizards gathered around him, wondering what happened.

"I don't sense any magic energy coming from him at all!" Natsu said, shocked at the sight before him.

"We gotta get him to Porlyusica." said Alzack.

"I'll go with you." Bisca said. The two grabbed the master and ran out of the guild hall.

"Hey guys, you know what this means?" Asked a Phantom Lord mage.

"We can take them now. They're nothing without their Master." Another one answered.

"Everyone fall back!" yelled Erza "We don't stand a chance! Retreat!" Most of the wizards from Fairy Tail did as they were told, and some tried to hold back Phantom Lord.

"I'm not leaving until _someone_ from Phantom Lord is desperately trying to breath through fractured ribs and punctured lungs." Enzo said, beating down an opponent with his **Music Dragon's Sonic attack **where he punches his enemy twice for every half second that passes until he finishes with a blow that sends him flying. During this, he overheard Gajeel's conversation with a man with bandages over his eyes about Lucy being kidnapped. Erza put her hand on Enzo's shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" Erza pulled him into a small, gentle hug. "We need him. We're not half as strong without him…" Shocked at seeing Erza like this, Enzo gave in and decided to give up, but not completely.

"Alright… let's go." Enzo said in a calm voice. He grabbed a weak, and barely conscious Phantom Lord wizard by the throat and dragged him over to Natsu.

"We'll settle this some other day… Nightmare… tsh. I don't get why they call you that, you ain't scary one bit." Gajeel called out from the pillars he was standing on until he vanished.

"Natsu. Take him..." Enzo tossed the wizard to Natsu like a rag doll, ignoring Gajeel's threatening words. "...and get Lucy back."

_Lucy's been kidnapped? They're ALL gonna pay… _Natsu thought as he looked at the beat up mage and dragged him out of the guild by the collar.


End file.
